Ruf der Freiheit
by HolaRike
Summary: Anders' Leben nach den Ereignissen in Kirkwall. Es geht um seinen Kampf um Freiheit für die Magier und eine Welt im Chaos, die durch seine Taten vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten ist.
1. Chapter 1

So war er also noch am Leben. Nach allem was er und Gerechtigkeit getan hatten. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Es ging hier um mehr, als nur um ihn. Es ging um das Wohl aller Magier. Wenn die Welt erkennen würde, wie viel Gutes ein Magier bewirken kann.

Er war ein Heiler, hatte in den letzten Jahren unzähligen mittellosen Frauen geholfen ihre Kinder zur Welt zu bringen. Hatte Alte, Kranke und Schwache versorgt, sich Nacht für Nacht aufgeopfert um sich um sie zu kümmern, ohne je etwas als Gegenleistung zu erwarten.

Doch nun sass er hier. Allein, verfolgt und ohne Zukunft.

Er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass der Champion ihn am Leben lassen würde. "Geht mir aus den Augen! Ich will euch nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen!" Ohne ein Wort zu sagen war Anders gegangen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Das es gerecht war, unzählige Unschildige zu töten? "Sie waren nicht unschuldig. Sie haben untätig zugesehen, wärend die Magier verfolgt, gefoltert und sogar getötet wurden. Sie haben Teil der Schuld!" Er spürte Gerechtigkeits Gedanken wie die eigenen. Doch er empfand nicht so, er spürte Schuld, Trauer und Ohnmacht über das was sie getan hatten. Es war notwendig, doch nicht gut gewesen.

Anders seufzte. Er hatte sterben wollen und nicht mit dieser Schuld leben. Warum hatte der Champion ihn nur gehen lassen. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er war die letzten Tage wie in Trance durch die Welt geschritten. Alles war ihm wie ein Traum vorgekommen. Wann war das letzte mal gewesen, dass er geschlafen oder gegessen hatte? Mit Gerechtigkeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt Tage ohne zu essen oder zu schlafen auszukommen. Der Champion hatte ihn mehr als einmal zum Essen gezwungen. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehr an seinen Freund zu denken. So versuchte er den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Es gelang ihm nicht. Hawkes entsetztes Gesicht kam ihm in Erinnerung: "Anders was hast du getan?!"

Er hatte die Kirche gezwungen Partei zu ergreifen. Er hatte die Magier gezwungen zu kämpfen. Es war ihre einzige Chance die Schreckensherrschafr der Templer zu überleben. Oder sie hätten die "Endlösung" langam aber sicher gegen alle Magier angewandt. Es war ihr Wahnsinn gewesen. Anders ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ein kaltes blaues Strahlen begann sich um ihn zu weben.

"IAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ein gedrungener Schrei riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er lauschte. Wo war der Schrei hergekommen? Es war in einiger Entfernung gewesen doch in wlcher Richtung?

"IIAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". Anders rannte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, los. Er konzentrierte sich und formte eine Aura der Rache um sich. Er sprinntete so schnell er konnte. Dichtes Gebüsch versperrte ihm den Weg doch eine Wut flammte in ihm und er schleuderte einen Feuerball um sich den Weg zu bahnen. Das Mana brannte in ihm. Er war bereit sich allem entgegen zustellen. Doch auf den Anblick der sich ihm bot, war er nicht vorbereitet.

Ein Duzend Templer hatten eine junge Dame an einen Baum gefesselt. Ihre Kleidung hing zerrissen.

Gerechtigkeit brach hervor und stürzte sich auf die Templer. Der erste Eiszauber liess fünf von ihnen erstarren. Er holte mit seinem Stab aus und schlug auf den Kopf des Nächststehenden ein. Dieser zersplitterte und der Rest des Körpers stürzte in sich zusammen. Das brachte die restlichen Templer aus der Starre der Überraschung. Doch Anders hatte bereits genug Spielraum gehabt um eine Feuersturm herrauf zubeschwören. "Ich werde euch lehren was es heisst sich mit einem Magier anzulegen!" Seine Wut machte sich frei. Seine Frust und Verzweiflung, die Entäuschung die Folter und die Einsamkeit. Die Gefühle flossen in einander und der Wundch nach Rache brannte in ihm. Er beschwor die Elemente liess sie in einander fliessen und auf die Templer nieder stürzen. Trotz der Überzahl der Krieger fielen sie vor ihm. Anders von Rache besessen wendete sich dem gefolterten Mädchen zu. Sie zitterte doch ihre Augen sahen ihn direkt an. Ohne Angst oder Abscheu blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Seine Wut schwand und das Leuchten versigte. Anders bernsteinfarbene Augen spiegelten Trauer wieder.

"Macht mich schon los."

Die junge Dame hatte eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme, die Anders verduzte. Er hob seine Hand und tastete mit seiner heilenenden Kraft ob das Mädchen verletzt wurde. Gegen die seelischen Narben konnte en nichts tun, doch zumjndest konnte er den Körper heilen. Der Heiler in ihm stellte fest das das Mädchen noch Jungfrau war und diese Tatsache liess ihn aufatmene. Er war rechtzeitig gekommen.

Anders zog sein Kräutersichel und schnitt die junge Dame los. Er wollte ihr seinen Umhang umlegen doch sie rümpfte die Nase:" Ich weiss ja das ihr es gut meint Wanderer und ich bin euch für die Geste dankbar doch diesen Flohteppich möchte ich bestimmt nicht umhängen!."

Anders blickte auf seinen Umhang und errötete. Sie hatte recht. Er roch wiederlich. Sein Magen knurrte laut und jetzt wo das Adrenalin nachliess spürte er sich unendlich müde.

Die junge Dame hatte sich bereits einem der Templer zugewandt und zog eine Wolldocke aus dessen Gepäck. Sie versetzte dem Templer einen wütenden Tritt und schrie auf. Anders blickte auf und sah wie sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Templer anfunkelte. "Selbst tot sind sie noch eine Plage!", rief sie wütend.

Anders seufze. Sie hatte sich bei dem Tritt eine Zehe gebrochen. Er wirkte einen Heilzauber, war doch so daran gewöhnt seine alten Gefärten zu heilen, dass er sich nicht einmal bewusst war, was er tat, bis er ihren verduzten Blick sah. "Danke", brummte sie nach einer Weile, die sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte. "Kommt mit. Ich weiss wo ihr etwas zu essen bekommt und euch etwas ausruhen könnt ohne, dass gross Fragen gestellt werden." Das war keine Frage gewesen und Anders stand unschlüssig herum. Etwas zu essen und ein Platz zum Schlafen klang verlockend doch wollte er die junge Frau nicht in Gefahr bringen und in seiner Nähe zu sein hiess Todesgefahr. "Ich bin ein Geächteter. Ich danke euch für das Angebot. Doch ihr solltet jetzt nach hause gehen Kind.", Anders erkannte seine Stimme kaum wieder sie klang rau. "Ich bin eine Abscheulichkeit und nicht die Gesellschaft für euch." Er drehte sich um und schweren Schrittes ging er davon ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Die Müdigkeit lies ihn nur langsam voran kommen. Der Kampf hatte ihn mehr Energie gekostet als er dachte und die Tatasache, das er schon einige Tage nicht geschlafen oder gegessen hatte, halfen auch nicht sonderlich. Seine Schritte wurden immer schwerer und er kam nur langsam voran.

Die Nacht brach herein. Doch Anders bemerkte es gar nicht. Er war wieder vollkommen in seine Grübeleien verfallen oder in ein Zwiegespräch mit Gerechtigkeit vewickelt. Ohne Ziel schlurfte er vorwärts immer einen Schritt vor den andren setztend. Das der Horizont schon wieder heller wurde bemerkte er gar nicht. Seine Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet. Sahen die Kirche immer und immer wieder in tausende Stücke zerspringen und die Schreie der Menschen. Seine Fantasie und sein Heilerwissen liessen ihn die Details der zerfetzen Leichen sehen...Anders fiel auf die Knie und die Tränen rannten ihm über die Wangen. Brannten heiss während sie auf seinem schmuzigen Gesicht lange Spuren hinterliessen. Sein ganzer Körper begann vor Erschöpfung zu zittern, Dunkelheit umarmte ihn und er gab sich dankbar der Ohnmacht hin.

Als er wieder erwachte war es Nacht. Ein Feuer brannte in der Nähe und der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er wollte sich erheben doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Die Erschöpfung hatte ihn so geschwächt, dass er nicht einmal einen Zauber wirken konnte um sich zu verteidigen, als sich ein Schatten in sein Blickfeld schob.

"Ihr seid aufgewacht. Ich hatte mir schon ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht."

Anders erkannte die Stimme der jungen Frau, die er gerettet hatte. Sein Magen begann zu knurren. Sie half ihm sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm eine Schale mit einer Brühe in der ein par Stücken Fleisch schwammen. Sie selbst nahm sich einen Hasen der über einem Lagerfeuer vor sich hin bruzelte.

Anders griff in seinen Kräuterbeutel, holte ein Ampole mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit heraus und nahm einen Schluck. Der Trank rann seine Kehle herab und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Doch er würde seinen Magen erlauben das Gegessene bei sich zu behalten. Er nahm einen ersten Löffel der Brühe und war angenehm überrascht. Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Schweigend nahmen sie ihr Mahl ein. Doch Anders spürte, dass die junge Frau sich zusammen riss, um ihn nicht mit Fragen zu löchern.

"Danke.", brach er als er geendet hatte das Schweigen.

"Ihr ruht ich übernehme die erste Wache.", sagte sie tapfer doch ihre geweiteten Pupillen verrieten ihre Müdigkeit. Anders hatte das Gefühl er würde sie verletzten würde er sie darauf aufmerksam machen. So schwieg er und nickte nur. Damit liess er sich zurück sinken und schloss die Augen. Der Schlaf kam rasch doch nicht traumlos.

Anders war wieder 15 Jahre alt. Man hatte ihn von seinem letzten Fluchtvereuch zurück zum Zirkel geschleift und die Templer warteten schon auf ihn. Man brachte ihn in die untere Ebene des Turms, wo dunkle Zellen und Folter auf die Ungehörigen warteten. Die Templer schleiften ihn in eine der Zellen und die schwere Eichentür schloss sich hinter ihnen. "Warum willst du nur immer fliehen Anders? Wir haben doch so viel Spass miteinanders", die Templer lachten und rückten näher. Anders spürte wie sie ihm das Mana enzogen und ihn hilflos machten. Er schaute sich gehetzt um doch die Zelle bot keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Im Gegenteil der Anblick der Zelle liess ihm vor Angst erstarren. An den Wänden waren Eisenringe angebracht und verschiedene Foltergeräte waren mit getrocknetem Blut im Raum verteilt. Die Templer rückten näher, bildeten eine Kreis um ihn. Sir zwangen ihn sich niederzuknieen und rissen seinen Kopf an den Haaren zurück...

Anders wachte schweissgebadet auf. Er setzte sich auf und blickte sich gehetzt um. Versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm nur langsam. Die Szene die ihn umgab stand in völligem Kontrast zu seinem Traum. Die junge Dame, lag an einen Baum gelehnt und sie brummte tief schlafend vor sich hin. Das Feuer war niedergebrannt und nur die letzte Glut spendete noch etwas Wärme. Alles war ruhig und friedlich. Langsam erhob sich Anders und began das Feuer neu zu entfachen. Dann nahm er die Decke, die sie dem Templer genommnen hatten und deckte die junge Frau zu.

Er selbst setzte sich zur Wache. Der Wald war ruhig und ausser den Geräuschen kleinerer Tiere konnte er keine Gefahr wahrnehmen. Sein Blick wanderte zu seine Retterin herüber.

Sie war ausgesprochen hübsch. Hatte ein edles Gesicht, eine wohlgeformte sanft geschwungene Nase und einen erdbeerfarbenen Schmollmund. Rote, lange Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Sie sah friedlich aus wie sie schlief und er war froh, dass er sie vor den Templern hatte bewahren können. Sein Traum kam ihm wieder in Erinnrrung und es schauderte ihn.

"Es tut mir leid Anders. Ich wusste nicht dass sie dich..." Anders unterbrach Gerechtigkeit: "Ich will nicht darüber sprechen oder nachdenken. Das was du gesehen hast, ist nie geschehen." Gerechtigkeit blieb stumm doch er spürte wie der Wunsch nach Rache in ihm anwuchs. "Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen doch wir werden nicht zulassen, dass die Magier weiterhin so von den Templern behaldelt werden." Danke mein Freund", sagte Anders in Gedanken zu Gerechtigkeit.

Der Horizont färbte sich langsam rot als die Morgendämmerung sich näherte. Ein neuer Tag brach an.


	2. Chapter 2

Anders liess die Luft um seine Hand gerfrieren. Im selben Atemzug schuf er einen Feuerball der das Eis schmolz. Er fing das geschmolzene Wasser in einem Kesselchen aus seinem Reisegepäck auf und erhizte ihm über einem Feuer, dass er mit Hilfe seiner Magie entzündet hatte. Er nahm einige Samen aus seinem Gepäck und fing an sie in einer hölzernen Schale mit einem Handmörser zu mahlen. Als er die Samen zu einem feinen Pulver zerrieben hatte, tat er sie in das inzwischen kochende Wasser. Ein angenehmer Duft erfüllte die Luft und weckte seine Retterin auf. Während sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, fing er an aus Früchten, die er gesammelt hatte, ein Frühstück vorzubereiten. Anders musste lächeln, als seine Retterin errötend feststellte, dass sie ihre Wache verschlafen hatte. Mit grünen Augen, die Anders sehr an seine Katze aus dem Zirkel erinnerten, wenn sie auf Beutezug war, näherte sie sich dem Kesselchen und spähte hinein. Misstrauisch beeugte sie den Inhalt, als erwartete sie er würde etwas giftiges brauen.

"Kaffee.", erklärte er freundlich, als sie ihn fragend anblickte. "Hilft wach zu werden."

"Meine Meisterin hatte mal erwähnt, dass es sowas gibt. Wenn es hilft wach zubleiben hättet ihr mir das vor der Wache anbieten sollen." "Vor der nächsten Wache die ich euch überlasse, werde ich mich daran erinnern." Er musste schmunzeln als sie noch tiefer errötete. "Das war allein Eure Schuld. Warum seit ihr auch den ganzen Tag ohne Pause gewandert?!"

Anders nahm ihre Schüsseln und füllte etwas des Kaffees hinein. "Es schmeckt bitter, wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist." Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Duft des Kaffees. Dann nahm er einen Schluck. Er spürte mehr als dass er es sah, wie sie sein Verhalten imitierte. Als sie den ersten Schluck nahm verzog sie jedoch das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. Anders öffnete die Augen und blickte sie direkt an. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, bis er schliesslich seufzte: "Ich möchte Euch danken. Darf ich euch nach Eurem Namen fragen?" "Ihr dürft mich Sofiana nennen. Sehr erfreut Euch kennen zu lernen. Und Euer ehrenwerter Name?" Anders blickte sie, ob ihrer Umgangsformen, verdutzt an: "Ihr seid eine Adlige. Warum haben Euch die Templer bedrägt?" Sofiana zog eine Braue hoch, da er ihre Frage völlig ignoriert hatte und antwortete: "Nun Herr Abscheulichkeit, bis ihr mir Euren Namen preisgebt, muss ich euch wohl so nennen. Ich will Eure Frage beantworten. Ich bin magiebegabt und sie wollten mich in den Zirkel nach Kirkwall bringen. Aber ein Botschafter kam und sie sie..."Sofiana stockte. Es war ihr merklich unangenehm. Bevor sich Anders bewusst war was er tat, streckte er seine Hand aus und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf: "Ihr müsst nicht weiter sprechen Sofiana. Ich weiss, was die Templer den Magiern antun." Gerechtigkeit grollte in ihm doch er kontrollierte sich, wollte das Mädchen nicht noch mehr erschrecken: "Mein Name ist Anders."

"Anders der Heiler?!", rief Sofiana aufgeregt. Das überraschte ihn: "Ihr habt von mir gehört?" "Ihr seid ein Grauer Wächter...naja und es gibt gewisse Gerüchte über Euch. Es heisst ihr würdet Templer in Abscheuligkeiten verwandeln. Und das ihr, wenn ihr wütend seid ganze Gebäude zum Einstürzen bringen könnt. Man sagt ihr habt die Kirche von Kirkwall mit nur einer Handbewegung zerstört!" Sie sah ihn mit grossen glänzenden Augen an. War sie etwa fasziniert? "Anders?", hörte er Gerechtigkeit in sich, "Ich verstehe diese Menschenfrau nicht. Wenn sie diese Dinge glaubt, warum läuft sie dann nicht davon?" Anders lächelte gequält. "Langsam Kind. Ihr wisst so wenig über Magie. Wer war denn nur eure Meisterin."

Das liess sie verstummen. "Naja, so eine alte Waldhexe, die mir eigentlich nur beigebracht hat meine Magie zu verstecken und nicht auf die Lügen der Dämonen hereinzufallen...mein Grossvater hat sie gefunden...und sie war verschwiegen. Ihr wisst vielleicht wie das ist, wenn man als Magier geboren wird, verliert man das Geburtsrecht und ich bin die einzige Erbin, welche von meiner Familie noch übrig ist. Er war froh, als sie mir genug beibrachte mich nicht mehr selbst in Gefahr zu bringen."

Sie sah ihn erneut mit ihren Katzenaugen an, "Ihr hingegen könntet mir bestimmt einiges beibringen, während ihr mich nach hause begleitet...Meister Anders. Ihr wollt doch bestimmt nicht so ein armes hilfloses Magiermädchen allein diese Reise antreten lassen..." sie blickte ihn mit grossen Augen an und Anders seuzte innerlich. Es schmerzte ihn wie das Mädchen die Tragik ihrer Familie so nebenbei erwähnte. Gerechtigkeits Tatendrag wühlten ihn auf:: "Wir müssen dem armen Kind helfen. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie den Templern erneut in die Hände fällt. Du musst ihr deine Magie beibringen Anders!" Anders antowortete ihm in Gedanken: "So funktioniert das nicht Gerechtigkeit. Es ist nicht so leicht jemanden in Magie zu unterrichten. Man kann dabei viel falsch machen...und ich weiss nicht, ob ich der angemessendte Lehrer für sie bin."

"Meister Anders. Ihr helft mir doch nicht wahr? Ich werde euer Geheimnis dass ihr eine Abscheulichkeit seid auch geheim halten."

Anders blickte sie an: "Das ist ziemlich nah an Erpressung...", er überlegte einen Moment. Es fiel ihm aber nichts besseres ein, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte keinen Ort an den er gehen konnte...keine Freunde...keine Familie. Das einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam war zurück zu den Grauen Wächtern zu gehen...doch so recht wollte ihm diese Idee auch nicht gefallen. "Nun gut. Ich werde euch begleiten. Und das Erste was ich Euch erklären werde, ist der Unterschied zwischen Geistern des Nichts und Dämonen..."

Sie brachen das Lager ab: "Wo lebt den Euer Grossvater Sofiana?"

"Wir müssen nach The Blasted Hills in Nevarra."

"Uff. Das wird nicht leicht. Dann werden wir eine ganze Weile unterwegs sein."

"Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach in einen Drachen verwandeln und ich reite auf eurem Rücken?"

Anders musste schmunzeln: "Ich habe tatsächlich schon einmal jemanden gesehen, der sich in eine Drachen verwandeln konnte und einfach wegfliegen. Ich kann das aber leider nicht. Ich bin ein Heiler und meine Magie ist eine andere. Es gibt verschiedene Arten der Magie. Welche Art der Magie liegt euch denn am meisten?"

Sofiana blickte ihn mit grossen Augen an: "Verschiedene Arten der Magie?" Anders nickte geduldig: "Aber ja. Mit der Zeit werdet ihr euch für einen Zweig entscheiden. Oder ihr lernt von allem ein wenig. Aber manchmal ist es besser sich auf eine Art zu konzentrieren. So kann man auf einem Gebiet sehr mächtig werden." Sofiana grinste: "Ich bin gut im Tränke brauen!" Der Heiler legte den Kopf schief:" Das ist ungewöhnlich und sehr erfreulich. Die Kunst der Tränke wird von vielen unterschäzt. Es gibt Tränke, die euch für kurze Zeit unbesiegbar machen können." "Wirklich?! Das ist ja genial!"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Norden. Die Wimmark Berge waren bereits von weitem zu sehen und Anders war ein wenig besorgt ob ihrer unzureichenden Ausrüstung. Sofianas Kleidung hatten sie notdürftig geflickt. Doch es war klar, dass sie für die weitere Reise neue Ausrüstung besorgen mussten. Zum Glück war die Umgebung von Kirkwall bewohnt und auch wenn sie grössere Ansiedlungen mieden, konnten sie doch hoffen auf einen Fahrenden Händler zu treffen.

Sofiana stellte sich als eine sehr wissbegierige junge Dame herraus. Anders kam es so vor als hatte sie Jahre lang Fragen gesammelt die sie nun alle auf einmal beantwortet haben musste. Da es im Zirkel nie viel zu tun gegeben hatte war das lessen eine seine Hauptablenkungen gewesen. Das kam ihm jetzt zu gute und er konnte die moisten von Sofianas Fragen fundiert beantworten und er nutzte jede Gelegenheit ihre Kräuterkunde zu erweitern. Immer wenn sie ein Kräuterlein fanden, dann nahm er sich Zeit ihr zu erklären worum es sich handelte und wie man es nuzte. Er war überrascht wie viel sie über Botanik wusste. Auch wenn sie für vieles einen anderen Namen hatte wusste sie doch um die Zubereitung und Wirkung der wichtigsten Kräuter. Abends setzten sie sich zusammen und er liess sie die die Kräuter, die sie gesammelt hatten vorbereiten. Er sah ihr zu wie sie Elfenwurzeltrank und andere herstellte und nickte zufrieden. Sofiana hatte wirklich Talent für Tränke.

Die Nächte waren für ihn eine Qual. Die Todesschreie verfolgten ihn und wenn er nicht von Kirkwall träumte quälten ihn Erinnerungen an den Zirkel der Magi und die Folter der Templer. Oft wachte er schweissgebadet auf aus einem Alptraum auf. Sofiana machte ihm dann eine Mixtur oder summte leise und beruhigend vor sich hin, das half ihm schlaf zu finden. Doch sie drängte ihn nicht mit Fragen. Manchmal wachte er auf und ihre grünen Augen blickten ihn besorgt an. Angst oder Abscheu sah er nie.

Eines Nachts schreckte er aus einem besonders grausamen Traum auf, den Magierstab hielt er fest umgriffen, bereit sich zu verteidigen. Sein Atem ging schwer. Ihm war schwindlich von der Intensität der Träume. Sofiana sass neben ihm und strich ihm zärtlich die schweissverklebten Stränen aus dem Gesicht: "Shhh.", hauchte sie sanft, "ihr hattet einen schrecklichen Albtraum, Meister." Noch immer von den Emotionen aus seinem Alptraum überweltigt, war Anders kaum Herr seiner selbst. Seine bernstein Augen spiegelten seinen Schmez wieder. Er schaffte es nicht sich zu beruhigen, began am gesamten Körper zu zittern. Die Bilder, die Schreie, die Todesqualen der Verletzten, die Blicke seiner Freunde. Er rollte sich zusammen, die Hände über dem Kopf und machte sich so klein, als wollte er verschwinden Sein herzzerreissendes Schluchzen kam gedrungen, als versucht er es zurück zuhalten doch fehlte ihm die Kraft.

Sofiana strich ihm über den Kopf und hob ihn vorsichtig in ihren Schloss. Für Anders war es mehr, als er ertragen konnte und er umfasste ihren schlanken Körpen, krallte sich an sie, wie an das einzige Stück Treibholz auf hoher See und weinte in ihrem Schoss. Er weinte wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geweint hatte, schluchzte unzusammenhängende Dinge über den Zirkel der Magier. Über Vergewaltigung, Folter, Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit. Über Freunde, die die Templer getötet hatten...über Kirkwall, die Dunklen Wege, die Komandantin und die Verfolgungen, die Ungerechtigkeit und die Besänftigungen. Er schluchtze über die Qual jahrelanger unerwiederter Liebe. Den Schmerz zusehen zu müssen, wie andere leiden mussten. Er weinte über seine Tat und den Tot so vieler Unschuldiger und die Tatsache, dass er noch am Leben war. Anders wollte bestraft werden. Er wollte busse tun für das, was er getan hatte. Sofiana hörte ihm nur zu und strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf. Ihre Hand zitterte und wäre Anders nicht so zerrüttet gewesen, hätte er das sanfte Glühen wahr genommen und ein Hauch von Magie der Sofiana umgab.

Als Anders nach einer Ewigkeit sich etwas beruhgit hatte und nur noch vor sich hinschluchzte fing sie an eine leise Melodie zu summen. Das beruhigte ihn und nach einer Weile liess sein Schluchzen nach und er schlief ein. Das Glühen um Sofiana liess nach. Anders schlief tief und traumlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Anders hatte die Nacht traumlos geschlafen und seit er erwacht war, fühlte er sich ruhiger. Gerechtigkeit hatte ihm stundenlang mit Vorwürfen geplagt und er war froh, dass sich sein Geist etwas beruhigt hatte. Trotzdem in einigen Punkten hatte seine andere Hälft recht, etwas an seinem Gefühlsausbruch war nicht normal. Er erinnerte sich an eine für ihn unkontrollierbare Welle an Emotionen. Doch neben diesen, kam ihm noch eine andere Empfindung in Erinnerung. Da war Magie im Spiel gewesen. Sehr mächtige und unkontrollierte Magie. Etwas ähliches hatte Anders schon einmal gespürt. Doch wo, wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Grübelnd bereitete Anders das Frühstück vor. Wasser liess er aus der Luft kondensieren und fing es in einem Kessel auf. Liess eine Flamme in seiner Hand entstehen und entfachte ein Feuer, um das Wasser zu erhitzen. Für ihn waren das alltägliche Dinge, die ihm keine Anstrengung kosteten. Das ihn Sofiana mit grossen Augen beobachtetete, bemerkte er nicht, da er zu tief in Gedanken versunken war, wärend er sich krampfhaft versuchte an das Gefühl zu erinnern.

Es kam ihm ganz plötzlich. Kirkwall, in der Perle...dem Bordell der Stadt:

Hawke hatte ihn auf der Jagd nach Blutmagiern mitgeschleppt und als sie eine der Freudendamen befragten, wandte diese eine Art Gedankenkontrolle an. Es hatte sich ähnlich angefühlt. Damals hatte er sich befreien können. Das von gestern Nacht jedoch...Er sah zu Sofiana herüber. Sie hatte die Nacht an seiner Seite gewacht und ihm beruhigend über den Kopf gestreichelt, wärend sie leise Melodienen vor sich hingesummt hatte. Es hatte ihn von einem Augenblick auf den anderen beruhigt. Das war ebenfalls merkwürdig. Ihre Magie war unbeholfen und völlig intuitiv geschehen. Sie war warscheinlich ein Naturtalent für Entropyzauber. Entropy war Anders seine grösse Schwäche, sein natürlicher Schwachpunkt. Er rief alles in Erinnerung was er darüber wusste. Das war für ihn ein ungewohntes Gebiet. Er kannte sich gut mit Heilung aus, da konnte er Sofiana viel beibringen. Doch Entropy. Das war gefährlich.

"Heisst das", meldete sich Gerechtigkeit in ihm, "du warst gestern nicht du selbst und sie hat dich emotional manipuliert und so dazugetrieben, dass du dich selbst verletzen wolltest?" "Ich führchte Justice, dass es nur eine verstärkende Wirkung war. Mein Gefühlszustand war grundsätzlich Schuld daran, dass ich manipulierbar wurde." Das gefiel Gerechtigkeit gar nicht und Anders empfand die Unmut des Geistes in sich.

Die Erinnerung an Sofianas Umarmung und Zärtlichkeit war für ihn sehr intensiv gewesen. Etwas derartiges hatte noch nie jemand für ihn getan. Schon gar nicht nach so kurzer Zeit. Sie kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Oder war es gerade deshalb? War sie deshalb nett zu ihm, weil sie nichts von Gerechtigkeit und dem was er getan hatte wusste? Wahrscheinlich. Das machte ihn traurig.

"Anders,", Gerechtigkeits Ton war streng, "du darfst dem nicht nachgeben. Aus diesem Gefühl entstand noch nie etwas Gutes in deinem Leben. Ausserdem ist das Mädchen doch nur ein Kind. Es ist nicht Recht ihre Unschuld auszunutzen."

"Moment! Juctice, ich wollte nie! Du hast da etwas fehl interpretiert. Ich wollte doch nur…" Anders stockte. Was wollte er nur? Gerechtigkeit hatte recht. Sofiana war kaum mehr als ein Kind. Aber wie kam es, dass sie ihm gestern so selbstsicher beigestanden hatte. Hatte sie etwa Erfahrung mit diesen Situationen. Hatte sie schon frührer den mentalen Zusammenbruch von Menschen in ihrer Umgebung verursacht?

"Ähm, Meister Anders?"

Sofianas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er brauchte einen Moment bis er realisiert hatte, dass Sofiana wohl schon eine Weile versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Er blickte sie verdutzt an, dann blickte er auf das Frühstück das er vorbereitete, das Wasser war zum grossen Teil verkocht. "Oh." Anders liess noch etwas Wasser aus der Luft kondensieren und füllte den Kessel wieder auf.

"Verzeih Sofiana. Ich war etwas in Gedanken", er versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Ist es wegen gestern Nacht?", ihr schuldbewusster Ausdruck schmerzte Anders. "Ich glaube das es meine Schuld ist, was Euch gestern wiederfahren ist.", fügte sie mit gebrochener Stimme hinzu. "Bitte. Meister Anders. Es tut mir Leid. Werdet ihr mich jetzt hier zurück lassen?" Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Sofianas Wangen.

Das liess Anders stutzen. Sie zurücklassen? Das war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Anders streckte seine Hand aus, zögerte einen kurzen Moment. Dann legte er sie auf ihren Kopf und streichete ihr sanft durchs Haar. Es überraschte ihn wie weich und seiden es sich anfühlte.

"Sofiana. Beruhigt euch Kind. Das was gestern Nacht geschehen war, ist nicht nur eure Schuld. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Es war zum grössten Teil meine Schwäche. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich von jetzt an besser vorbereitet bin." Anders lächelte Sofiana an und sah wie sie dahin schmolz. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen, es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er sich für attraktiv gehalten hatte. Doch das war schon lange her. Trotzdem sollte er auf seine Gesten achten. So unterdrückte er das Lächeln wieder und nickte ernst: "Wir werden heute noch mit ersten Konzentrationsübungen beginnen."

"Das heist ihr wisst, was falsch mit mir ist?"

"Also "falsch"," er betonte das Wort, "ist mit Euch gar nichts. Ihr müsst nur lernen Eure Magie zu kontrolieren."

"Ihr denkt also, ich kann es kontrollieren lernen. Auch ohne zum Zirkel der Magi zu gehen? Bitte Meister Anders, helft mir. Ich möchte niemanden mehr verletzten, aber ich möchte auch nicht in den Zirkel!"

Anders nickte ernst. Ohne die Führung eines Zirkelmagiers und ohne die Magie wirklich zu beherrschen gross zu werden. Sie hat warscheinlich einiges durchmachen müssen.


End file.
